Night Out
by SamanthaKathy
Summary: Five-0 meets SG-1 on a night out, this is the result. Told from Kono's point of view. Steve/Jack, Danny/Daniel, Chin/Sam.


**Author's note: originally published 19 August 2011 on AO3. Written for the prompt: Crossover with SG-1: The team ends up in Hawaii (either on a vacation or chasing aliens), and they somehow meet up with the Hawaii Five-0 crew. Steve teases both Daniels, Danny and Daniel become friends, and everyone's curious about Teal'c. Steve/Jack, Danny/Daniel, Chin/Sam. **

**So, no explanations or anything complicated, just a little drabble for fun.**

H50H50H50H50

Kono has no idea how this whole situation came about, and there are enough weird things about it that she takes the time to stand at the bar and just observe. The group they'd met at the bar was a weird one, almost as weird as five-0. But where five-0 had one thing in common that had brought them together, law enforcement, she had no idea what this group could possibly have in common. Or why they'd clicked so well right away.

There was Colonel Jack O'Neill, sitting next to Steve, bonding over classified mission. Kono still didn't understand how you could bond over something you weren't allowed to talk about, but apparently you could. Very well, if the blow-job she'd walked in on in the man's room was any indication. Steve on his knees, looking completely wrecked as he deep-throated O'Neill was going to feature in her fantasies for quite some time to come. She wasn't entirely sure she'd managed to duck out again without being noticed, but neither man had acted like they'd seen her and Kono would never bring it up. Ever.

They were teasing Danny and Daniel now, although it was mostly Steve doing the teasing. Apparently, Dr. Daniel Jackson wasn't too fond of Hawaii either, although he refused to explain the exact reasons. A fact which Danny loved him for and Steve teased him about, easily throwing out the same barbs he usually reserved for Danny. Kono still had no idea why Daniel, an archeologist, worked with the US Air Force, and the whole group had been very evasive about it. Danny, usually the most relentless one of them when it came to mysteries, was not interested in finding out more this time. He was far more interested in kissing and groping Daniel, leaving the archeologist flustered, but no less able to parry with Steve. And Kono really needed to ask Danny since when he swung both ways. Sometime tomorrow, when he wasn't sticking his tongue down Daniel's throat every two minutes.

Perhaps the biggest surprise of the evening is Chin. Her cousin hasn't dated since his engagement was broken, but he was definitely flirting with Major Samantha Carter. Kono couldn't blame him, Sam was smart and beautiful, just the kind of girl her cousin liked. It was good he was showing interest again, but she wondered if he wasn't setting himself up for one hell of a fall. If they all weren't. These guys, they were going to disappear, Kono just knew. It wouldn't go beyond one night stands. While she didn't think Steve and Danny would have a problem with that, Chin might. He seemed incredibly charmed by Sam. She didn't want to see his heart broken again. He'd had enough misery to last him a lifetime.

But the true mystery of the evening, easily topping all of the others, was sitting on a chair, watching everyone with keen eyes. He hadn't said more than three words since they met, but he took in everything. He'd been introduced as Murray, but Kono has heard the slight pauses before his friends called his name, saw how they sometimes had to bite back something that started with a 't'. Murray definitely wasn't his real name. He was wearing a beanie hat – seriously, who wore a hat in Hawaii? – and his friends had gotten real nervous when it was suggested he took he off. Something there was off, Kono just knew it. She just had no idea what.

"You're not going to figure it out, you know."

Kono startled, almost dropping her glass, at Steve's sudden appearance at her side. He gave her a slight smile as she glared at him. She hated it when he did his ninja stalking, and she was kind of envious as well.

"It's all classified, they're not going to tell, and it's probably better if you don't find out," Steve went on. "So just relax, enjoy the night, and tomorrow, forget you ever met them."

"That what you're going to do?" Kono asked, unable to believe Steve would refrain from asking any questions. He could be as bad as Danny sometimes.

"I'm already enjoying the night," Steve said. "But then again, you already knew that."

He walked away after that, leaving Kono gaping at his back. So she'd been seen after all. Then she threw back her drink and grinned. What was that saying again? If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. She put her empty glass on the bar and sashayed over to Murray. The man had almost been like a statue all evening, it simply wasn't normal. She wondered how long it would take her to make him squirm.


End file.
